Supergirl (Superman and Batman: Apocalypse)
Kara Zor-El or Supergirl is a main character in Superman and Batman: Apocalypse. She is voiced by Summer Glau. History Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze of Argo City, Krypton. She was in her teens when Krypton was slated to implode. Zor-El had her enter his rocket ship, set for Earth. Before the ship could take off, she watched in horror as Krypton imploded and her parents vaporized. Zor-El went into suspended animation in her ship, encased in a giant Kryptonite meteor. The meteor drifted in space for decades until it finally entered Earth's orbit. Batman manually flew a robot into the meteor and neutralized its threat to the planet. Weeks later, Zor-El's ship crashed into Gotham City's Gotham Harbor. Amnesic and confused, she commandeered the Batboat and wandered into the city. Terrified of her newfound powers, Zor-El went on a rampage and was finally rendered unconscious by Kryptonite administered by Batman. In the Batcave, Batman discovered she possesed a high concentration of neural stem cells and a denser cellular structure which allowed her to metabolize sunlight more efficiently. Zor-El broke free from her restraints and destroyed $50,000 worth of equipment. Superman kept her from flying away and communicated in Kryptonese. Superman discovered she was his older cousin, at the time of Krypton's destruction. Zor-El was then quarantined at the Fortress of Solitude where she quickly learned about Earth culture and even mastered English. Her arrival on Earth captured Darkseid's interest and he ordered Granny Goodness to bring her to Apokolips. At the same time, Harbinger began to receive visions of Zor-El from her History of the Universe Orb. She informed Wonder Woman, who then decided to relocate Zor-El to Themyscira. Batman and later, Superman agreed to the plan. After two months, Zor-El was frustrated that she had little say in her life and confided in her best friend, Harbinger. However, the Female Furies arrived and kidnapped her. She was then subjected to brainwashing and mentored by Darkseid. Among the things he taught her was how to use a Mother Box. Superman defeated her and she recovered on Themyscira. Before leaving for Smallville, Zor-El paid her respects to Harbinger. Superman agreed to take Zor-El to Smallville to live with his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Amazed by the rural landscape, Zor-El's peace was disrupted by the unexpected appearance of Darkseid. Although he foreswore Zor-El, Darkseid was still free to kill Superman at a whim. The duo fought the despot until she opened a Boom Tube into outer space and Superman blasted him through it. After they repaired the Kent farm, they returned to Themyscira for a special ceremony. Kara Zor-El officially debuted as Supergirl. Now a superhero, Supergirl is still a teenager and is taking in the joy of life. Category:Female Category:DC Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsels Category:Tragic Category:Superman Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Lethal Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adaptational Heroism